


Rumplestiltskin's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Porn Some Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hook hadn't been able to knock  his past self out when he'd been making out with Emma below deck on the Jolly Roger? PWP Alternate story line of the Season Three finale episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumplestiltskin's Revenge

Hook watched as Snow left, the cloak trailing behind her. He drummed the fingers of his good hand on the table absentmindedly. It was strange seeing her like this; it was Snow White, but at the same time, not her at all. So many little details just seemed off. One of the more obvious ones was her hair. The Mary Margaret back in Storybrooke had it cut in a short bob. This earlier version had loose black locks. Even under a hood, tendrils escaped were visible, dark yet shining like the night sky.

She had more spunk, he thought, more vigor. Mary Margaret wasn’t a pushover, far from it. But the younger version was devoid of that smothering motherliness that Hook had come to associate with her in his stay in Storybrooke.

He had an easier time reconciling this Snow White with Emma. At another time, Hook might have attempted to pursue the young maiden. But knowing she was the mother of the woman he was after mollified that impulse.

He sighed contently; everything was going according to plan. Snow White was heading towards King Midas’s castle to steal the wedding ring, and meet her Prince Charming. Soon, Rumpelstiltskin would send them back home. Everything would be back to normal. By that, Hook meant Emma and Henry would be leaving for New York. And he, would be without a woman and without a ship. Hardly ideal circumstances, but hardly ideal circumstances were better than being stuck in the past.

Now, he just had to get out of there before his past self, who was undoubtedly having a much more enjoyable time than he was at that moment, barged in. Drowsy from rum or not, he would surely realize that an imposter was hijacking his ship, ordering around his crew, and making deals with known fugitives.

He rose to his feet, extending his good hand to reach the ladder leading to the deck, when he collided with someone. Emma, he realized. Distractedly, his eyes wandered down to her neck line. Damn, she looked fetching in that dress. However, she was supposed to look fetching somewhere else, in a particular pub far away from his ship.

When she caught sight of him, her eyes widened in panic, reflecting his own expression.

“What are you doing here?” she exclaimed, her voice a hushed rasp.

“I could ask the same of you!” he shot back, horrified. The plan was starting to go downhill, and fast. “I thought I told you to keep him occupied!”

“I am!” she answered defensively.

“By taking him back to my ship?” questioned Hook, his inquiry tinged with exasperation.

“His ship,” Emma corrected.

“You know what I mean,” Hook sighed, the frustration clearly etched in his expression.

“I stalled him as long as I could!” she explained quickly. “I thought you’d be gone by now. I’ll try to keep him on deck so you can get out of here.”

Just then the door clicked, causing Emma’s eyes to flash alarm. Hook ducked out of the way, hoping he wasn't visible to the man approaching. He saw his former self climb down the steps drunkenly, and Emma shot him one last look over her shoulder.

“Hey,” she said breathlessly.

“Now, where might you be going?” Alternate Hook asked inaudibly, while advancing on Emma. His body pressed against hers. The grimace on Hook’s face dropped into a frown as he saw this. “I hope you’re not having second thoughts?”

Emma flashed him a smile. “No, I just got tired of waiting.”

With that, the other Hook’s mouth collided into Emma. He slung an arm around her waist while his hand guided her neck toward him. Emma yielded to his mouth, obligingly. Their tongues danced, swirling around each other’s. Her eyes open wide, she tried to maneuver the Alternate Hook around, attempting to give Present Hook the opportunity to escape. As he neared the ladder, she glared at him without breaking the kiss.

After a while, it occurred to the drunken man that the two of them needed to come up for air. He let out a laugh as they pulled apart.

“Apologies,” he slurred out, grinning deviously at her, “A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention.”

Hook wasn’t going to deal with this a second longer, his past-self was asking for it! Damn the consequences, if his he did see him, the younger Hook would surely blame it on a strange delusion caused by the rum. He began moved to shove the other man off of Emma, and then to hit him hard across the head-

-when he realized, he couldn’t move his arm. Grimacing, he tried to wrench his hand forward, but his wrists seemed to be frozen midair. He then attempted to move his hook, and it too, was frozen. In frustration, he tried to step forward, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Beginning to grow more and more infuriated, he swung his head from side to side. He could move that. Same for his torso. He could bend his knees and elbows, but he couldn’t move his hands or feet. Yanking forward in an effort to free himself, he realized it was no use. He was unable to stop the progressively heated scene before him, and unable to look away.

Hook didn’t know if it was the alcohol or something else that kept Emma from pushing the other Hook away, but she continued to kiss him. His hook still pushed her waist toward him, but his hand slipped from her neck, smoothly traveling down into the bodice of her dress. He trailed his fingers along her exposed flesh, then down her dress leading to her waist. He brought his lips down from her mouth to her chin, then along her neck, dragging them along her throat, murmuring. This elicited a moan from Emma, sending shivers down Hook’s spine. The Alternate Hook’s lips continued downward, where her breasts were spilling out of the dress. The other Hook, however, quickly grew tired of its hindrances towards his advancements.

“We’re going to need to get rid of these clothes, love,” murmured the other pirate taking labored breaths, as Hook bit back an indignant shout. He pursed his lips tight together, aggressively struggling against his unseen bonds.

Without warning, the other pirate flipped Emma around, and laid her down across the table. Using his sharp hook’s end, he slickly cut through the thread that held her corset together. It came undone, splitting apart. A thin dressing gown the only remaining fabric on her figure. He threw the corset and dress over his shoulder carelessly and they landed near Present Hook. He made short work of that dressing gown, and soon Emma was laid out, face down, and breathlessly naked on Hook’s table.

Hook became acutely aware of a warmth growing in his trousers, as blood rushed to his cock. Realizing that because his wrists where immobile, he could not even so much as ease his way through. He was forced to stand frustrated, squirming as he witnessed Emma being-he had no delusions at where this was all going-thoroughly fucked by himself.  
Alternate Hook had quickly lost his clothes, revealing that his manhood was already standing up on its own. Advancing on her and lifting her off the table, he turned her toward him, facing him. He began kissing the back of her neck roughly. His hands slowly wrapped around her, and moved down her stomach, as he started to massage her. She gasped. his cock rubbing against her thighs as they swayed together. Their breathing where ragged, as he added more pressure in his kneading fingers. Her knees went weak, his hand the only thing holding her up. He abruptly stopped, lifting her back onto the table again. Faced up, her legs dangled as he stood and loomed over her.

He straddled her, hips moving against her, tantalizingly close. His lips traced each curve of her breasts, his tongue flicking her nipples. Kneeling down, he moved down her stomach to gently part her legs, and started to kiss inside her.

His tongue tasted her wetness and she moaned loudly. He moved up just a bit to her sensitive spot, and started to kiss, sending shudders through her spine. Her hands held her legs open for him, while he cupped her ass. Emma started to make sounds that Hook would’ve mistaken for pain, if he hadn't seen her open mouth and eyelashes fluttering in an expression that only could have been ecstasy. The Alternate Hook lifted his head and smiled.

It seemed that he had judged Emma ready, and he rose from his kneeling position and straddled her again. Running his hand up her length, he leaned down. Hook watched, while blood roared in his ears. He needed this, God, he had never seen Emma so vulnerable. He needed the other Hook to take her and fuck her until she screamed, he had to see it.

The Hook watched as his past-self laughed, and slammed into her. Both Emma and Hook cried out at the same moment, and Emma’s hips bucked against him. Hook was having trouble sucking in air. Alternate Hook drew himself out and rammed into her a second time. She cried out again, head arched back. Hook could barely contain himself. The other Hook slammed into her again and Emma’s eyes budged, she screamed; hips bucking, back arched, mouth open, body convulsing. Hook had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, and then he came into his trousers. Crying out softly, he rode out his orgasm. The other Hook rammed into her a few more times, and Emma gasped as he did. But all Hook could do was sit there collapsed, pants soaked in his own cum, staring at Emma’s perfect body. The body he should be fucking, not his earlier self, who didn't even realize who she was or all the amazing things about her. Her determination, her stubbornness, her protectiveness, her absolutely unbreakable walls that he wanted so badly to get through. Hook had longed for her so long, and to see this.

The Alternate Hook finally spent himself inside Emma. She lay panting on the table, as the he withdrew. Neither of them were aware of Hook’s presence, but he realized that wouldn't be long. Swan would probably find some way to take offense like she always did, to rail away from him in any way possible. Besides that, if his past-self saw him, well, that would complicate things. How to escape, though? Hook was no less trapped, than he was through the whole proceedings. He saw no way out--

Suddenly the world changed. Hook was bonded in a room, a grand atrium- in Rumplestiltskin’s house. He heard a chortle, and the imp himself waltzed into his field of vision.  
“I hope you enjoyed that, dearie,” giggled the monster, “Complements of yours truly.”

It took a few moments for Hook to piece everything together. Then it hit him.

Consequences for changing the time line or not, if Hook had been given the chance, he would have killed that imp.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend told me I probably couldn't right PWP I told her she was probably right, but I would try it anyway. A few days later I saw the Season Three finale of Once Upon a Time, and the pieces fell into place for my one and probably only PWP.


End file.
